Brother Bonding
by Darkknight55
Summary: What happened the night before Fireside Girl Jamboree? Let's find out.
A/N: Hey, guys! This is a story that I adopted from shopgirl152, and is about everybody's favorite stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb! This show is my favorite, and I am really excited to be writing this! Anyway, the story takes place before Fireside Girl Jamboree, as Phineas and Ferb were shown cleaning up a project from the day (or night) before. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Phineas and Ferb, but I do not. If I did, the gang's memories of the events of the movie would not have been erased.

It was early morning in Danville. The sun wasn't quite out yet, and everybody was asleep. Everybody, that is, except two. Phineas and Ferb, the little known geniuses of Danville, were busy cleaning a project from the day before. It had been the sundae making machine that they had originally intended to make for Isabella after she had her Tonsils taken out. They had a huge party, inviting anybody who had wanted to come. Candace was to busy trying to get tickets to the Paisly Sideburn Brothers to try and bust them, and their parents were at an all day antiques convention, so there was no one to stop them. Strangely enough, the invention didn't mysteriously disappear like most of their others did. In fact, if they didn't have a rule about doing something different every day, they would have kept it. But unfortunately no one had any room for it, so they stored it in the shed (the one used in Mission Marvel) until they could find something to do with it. Now they were dismantling it to be put in the trash. They didn't want to, but they had no other choice.

"Man, it sure is weird that this thing didn't vanish the other day, huh Ferb?" Phineas asked his stepbrother as he moped his brow.

Ferb just nodded. The two never questioned what happened to the inventions that they don't donate to others. They were just glad that it wasn't their problem to dismantle. As smart as they were, they were just kids, and dismantling things the scale of their projects were just above their realm of control. He and Phineas then hauled off another piece into the dumpster.

"I mean, it's just so strange. Usually these things disappear at the drop of a hat, but yesterday nothing happened," Phineas went on, but by this time Ferb had gone into deep thought. He would never admit it (mostly because he rarely spoke more than once a day), but he truly did appreciate his and Phineas's relationship. Before he and his father moved to America, he had been relentlessly bullied for his quietness. People always mocked him, calling him mute and freak. It wasn't that Ferb was to shy too, but he believed actions spoke louder than words. In fact, sometimes he didn't speak at all. The teachers tried to help him, but he was still tormented. When Lawrence decided to move to America, thinking there was even more interesting antiques to sell, Ferb was all to happy. It was a chance for a new life, away from his tormentors.

When he heard his father had a new girlfriend, Ferb was a little nervous. He was afraid that this woman would ridicule him, make him feel worthless. He was happy to say that he was proven wrong. Then he met her children.

Candace was... interesting. She thought it was strange that he didn't speak much, but unlike the bullies at his old school, she didn't push the subject further. All she did was tell him not to go into her room, not to be around her and Stacy, not to do this and that. Needless to say, they weren't the best of friends.

And then he met Phineas. Right off the bat the two got along. Unlike everyone else, Phineas didn't mind that Ferb didn't speak a lot. Somehow, Phineas understood him without him having to do much. Phineas showed him that not everybody was the same. After that day, the two were inseparable, and when Lawrence and Linda announced they were getting married, it was the happiest day of their lives. Candace could care less.

Over time, Phineas introduced him to his other friends, such as Isabella, Baljeet, Django, and so on. They too accepted that Ferb didn't speak much, and they soon became the best of friends. But no matter how many friends they made, Phineas would always be his best friend.

"Ferb? Ferb?" Ferb snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Phineas's voice. "Come on man, snap out of it? What happened?"

"Sorry, Phineas," Ferb said, "Guess I was just lost in my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?" Phineas asked, but then he figured it out. He could never explain it, but somehow Ferb never had to do anything for Phineas to understand what he was thinking. "Thinking about how we met, huh?"

Ferb just nodded, and Phineas smiled.

"You know, meeting you is my favorite memory as well," Phineas said, "I always thought it was kind of cool how you were so quiet. Kind of added a layer of mystery to you. You know, Ferb? Without you, my life would not be complete."

Ferb smiled. Phineas always knew how to bring a smile to his face. Just then, he noticed something over the horizon.

"What is it, Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb just merely pointed over his shoulder, and Phineas instantly saw what he was pointing at. The sun was just starting to rise, enveloping Danville in a beautiful morning glow.

"Wow," Phineas said. "To think that if this had just disappeared yesterday, we would never get a chance to see this. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," Ferb said as he wrapped an arm around Phineas's shoulder, "Yes it is."

A/N: And, done! My first Phineas and Ferb fan fiction is complete! I hope you guys liked it. Special thank you to shopgirl152 for letting me adopt this story. Hope you guys liked it. Goodbye and Carpe Diem!


End file.
